


Soft

by bepreparedf0rhell



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, a little choking because apparently that's my thing now, dumb boyfriends because apparently that's also my thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bepreparedf0rhell/pseuds/bepreparedf0rhell
Summary: In which Justin feels bad for accidentally bruising Ricky and Ricky makes sure he pays him back.
Relationships: Justin Morrow/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely emotional support creacher [dysphorie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysphorie) for helping with the plot on this and for encouraging me even when I'm being insufferable and insisting I'll never be able to write again.
> 
> Apparently my new favorite genre of writing is dumb self-indulgent cutesy boyfriends, so here we are. I finished writing and proofread this at 3am so I'm sorry if it's incoherent but I did my best.

Justin’s eyes flutter open slowly, lazily. He’s still exhausted and with Ricky’s warm form curled into his side, if it weren’t for the fact that his bladder feels like it’s full to bursting he’d very easily just wrap his arms around Ricky and go back to sleep. 

When he comes back from the bathroom a few minutes later, Ricky’s moved onto Justin’s side of the bed, still sleeping but curled into Justin’s spot contently. Justin smiles down at him and climbs into the bed on the other side. Ricky immediately groans quietly and turns to Justin, reaching for him. His eyes are halfway open and Justin’s not quite sure if he’s actually awake, but he pulls him close and greets him anyway.

“Morning, babe,” Justin rasps, his voice rough from sleep. 

“Mmm, morning,” Ricky says quietly, sighing heavily as he pushes his face into Justin’s bare chest. 

“How are you feeling?” Justin asks the question cautiously and feels Ricky shrug against him.

“Fine, why?”

“I just know we… I got a little intense last night,” Justin says, unable to help the twitch in his boxer shorts at the mention of the particularly rough sex they’d had the night before. Ricky shrugs again.

“You didn’t do anything I didn’t want, J,” he mumbles, and Justin nods slowly, letting his mind wander to the night before. 

They’d both come home in terrible moods. Ricky had been having trouble in the studio and Justin had had a fight with a friend that he genuinely didn’t even remember the origin of anymore. They’d both needed intensity, release, and they’d gotten it. Justin wasn’t sure he’d ever fucked anyone so hard in his life, and he was also damn sure he’d never heard Ricky scream his name the way he had. 

Ricky stirs in his arms, snapping him back to the present. Justin’s vision is almost cloudy with lust just from thinking about everything, so he barely sees Ricky as he squirms out of the bed and heads to the bathroom himself. It’s not until he comes back a little bit later that Justin immediately feels his heart drop.

“What? You’re looking at me like I’m a ghost,” Ricky says, his blue eyes studying Justin.

“Your… neck,” Justin says quietly, pointing to it. Ricky raises an eyebrow and crosses the room to a mirror. Justin watches as he studies himself, raising a few of his fingertips to the very pronounced blue-green bruising that stretches all the way down his throat. 

Ricky turns back to Justin, crossing the room and climbing back into bed with him. He catches his lips in a soft kiss, one that Justin can’t help but let himself sink into. 

“Listen to me. We didn’t - you didn’t - do anything I didn’t want. I promise,” Ricky whispers into Justin’s lips a few moments later, and Justin lets out a small whimper in the back of his throat. 

Justin’s always had a proclivity for choking, and it’s not like that’s a secret. There’s just something about the way his big hands look and feel around Ricky’s pale neck that sends him over some edge he hadn’t even really previously known existed. Lucky for him, Ricky had always been into it too. Usually, though, Justin was able to keep himself reeled in, to make sure he wasn’t actually hurting Ricky. Apparently he’d gotten a little carried away this time, though. 

“I’m sorry,” he says quietly, and Ricky smiles, shaking his head.

“Stop apologizing to me and kiss me, you idiot,” Ricky says quietly, and Justin can’t help but smile back at him. He does as Ricky asks, kissing him slowly and lazily, making sure both of them feel every ounce of the love that’s practically radiating off of him.

Justin pulls his lips off of Ricky’s, trailing kisses down his jawline and nibbling lightly at the spot just below his ear that he knows he loves. Ricky lets out a small noise of pleasure and Justin smiles into his neck, trailing soft kisses down to the bruises. 

“I love you,” he mumbles into them, doing his absolute best to kiss every inch of the irritated skin better. 

“I love you,” Justin repeats the sentiment a few more times as he continues kissing down Ricky’s neck and chest. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Ricky breathes, his hands making their way up the soft skin of Justin’s back and finding themselves tangling into his shock of green hair. 

Justin continues kissing lower and lower, nibbling on Ricky’s prominent hip bones and smiling again when he squirms underneath him. He catches sight of the growing erection in Ricky’s underwear, doing his absolute best to ignore his own. This isn’t about him, goddamn it, it’s about Ricky. 

Justin slips his fingers into the waistband of Ricky’s boxers and pulls them down slowly, making sure to gently graze as much of the sensitive skin of his thighs as possible. Ricky shudders and bucks upward into Justin’s touch and Justin smiles up at him. 

“Patience, baby,” Justin instructs quietly, and Ricky takes a deep breath and nods slowly. 

Once he’s finally got his underwear off of him completely, Justin makes his way back up to Ricky’s lips, catching them in a deep and slow kiss. Ricky’s breathing heavily already and just for the fun of it, Justin grinds down into him, letting their dicks meet through the fabric of his own underwear. 

“Jesus,” Ricky grunts, and Justin smiles into his lips. He trails kisses back down Ricky’s neck and torso, finally positioning himself where he knows Ricky wants him to be. 

“Are you ready?” Justin asks quietly, and Ricky nods at once. 

“Please.”

Justin nods back and leans down to Ricky’s dick, smiling as it twitches towards him. Justin takes it into his mouth slowly, making sure both of them feel every small movement. Ricky’s breathless, groaning and knotting his fingers into Justin’s hair once more, and it takes everything Justin has to keep the pace slow. He wants Ricky to enjoy this as much as possible, so he sets to working his dick in and out of his mouth at a pace that’s clearly fully pleasurable for him but isn’t too rough or fast. 

“J… oh god, J…” Ricky groans a few minutes later, and Justin sets his dark eyes on him through his lashes. “Wait,” Ricky says, and Justin stops at once, letting Ricky fall slowly out of his mouth.

“What’s wrong?” Justin asks, and Ricky’s immediately shaking his head.

“Nothing’s wrong. You’re perfect. I just… I want...” Ricky trails off, looking surprisingly bashful. At this point they’ve known each other for years even before they started dating and Justin’s not sure he’s ever seen Ricky look genuinely shy. He sobers his face to the best of his ability, not wanting him to feel like he’s making fun of him, but he can’t help but let a little smirk shine through because quite honestly, Ricky looks fucking adorable tripping over his thoughts. 

“Tell me. You can tell me anything,” Justin encourages, and Ricky nods. 

“I want to fuck you,” he says quietly, and Justin laughs, unable to help himself. 

“Okay,” he says at once, nodding. “Of course.” 

“Are you sure?” Ricky asks, and Justin nods again.

“Why wouldn’t I be sure?”

“I don’t know. We’ve just never… I’m smaller than you? I don’t know,” Ricky’s rambling, and Justin climbs up and presses his lips firmly to his to make him stop. 

“I want you to fuck me, Rick,” Justin breathes, suddenly much more worked up by the idea than he had been even just seconds before. He rolls over onto his back and Ricky follows him, climbing on top of him. Justin looks up at him and bites his lip, still desperate to let Ricky be in control of everything but now also desperate to get fucked. 

Ricky kisses him slowly, almost painstakingly slowly. Justin ruts up into him, grunting when Ricky pulls the same shit he himself had just a few minutes before, grinding down into him. 

“Tell me you want me,” Ricky says quietly, and Justin does so at once. 

“I want you. Please,” he says, and Ricky nods and hauls himself up and off of him. 

“Take off your underwear,” Ricky instructs, and Justin does so, wriggling out of them quickly and throwing them off to one side of the bed. 

“Come here,” Ricky says a second later, reaching for Justin. Once they’re both standing, Ricky stands on his tiptoes to kiss him. He almost lets himself fall completely into the kiss, almost lets it distract him from his actual goal but snaps himself out of it at the last second. “Bend over,” he says, and almost comes completely undone right then and there at the small whimper that escapes Justin’s lips. 

Justin does as he’s told, bending over the side of the bed. Ricky has to take a second to admire him, biting his lip so hard he’s pretty sure he’s drawing blood. Justin’s ass is up in the air ready and waiting, the thick muscle tone of his shoulders and back damn near too much for Ricky to handle. 

Ricky runs his fingers down Justin’s back, smiling when goosebumps rise over the soft skin underneath his hand. 

“Ready?” Ricky asks quietly, and Justin’s nodding at once. 

“Mm-hm,” he mumbles, and Ricky nods and wets down a finger in his mouth and slips it slowly into Justin, taking a deep breath when a moan escapes his lips unlike any Ricky’s ever heard from him before. Ricky works the finger in and out, moving it with the way Justin’s squirming underneath him. 

“Okay?” he asks, and Justin nods again, moaning loudly. 

“More,” he pleads, and Ricky does as he’s asked. He slips in another finger and then after a few minutes another and another. He makes sure he works Justin until he’s ready, raking the nails of his other hand down his back as he moves his fingers in and out of him. Justin’s practically screaming already and Ricky must admit that there’s something about seeing Justin - his Justin, muscular, tall, sturdy Justin writhing and moaning underneath him that makes him want to do exactly this every single day for the rest of their lives. Somehow, he’s pretty sure Justin would be on board with that. 

“Rick… ah, fuck… need you, please,” Justin groans, snapping Ricky out of his daze. He pulls his fingers out of Justin, lightheadedness flooding him as he looks down at him and sees how desperate for him he seems. Ricky can see him trembling, watches as he waits impatiently for his next move. 

Ricky strokes himself a couple of times and then anchors his hand on Justin’s lower back, positioning himself in place and then pushing in slowly. 

“Oh god, oh… god,” Justin grunts, and Ricky watches as his fists curl tightly into the sheets on the bed. Ricky takes up a slow pace at first, partially to make sure Justin’s properly warmed up, but also to make sure he lasts as long as he wants to himself. 

“Fucking christ, Justin, you feel so fucking good,” Ricky grumbles a few moments later, pushing in faster and harder. 

Justin is actually screaming now, moaning Ricky’s name and other unintelligible curses and approvals and Ricky’s leaning over him, pressing their skin together and reaching up to wrap his hand around Justin’s throat from behind, just to see how he likes it. It seems to be a hit; because Justin’s so much taller, Ricky’s pretty sure he’s at least partially actually choking Justin, but he doesn’t seem to mind. 

Ricky watches as Justin reaches one of his hands to his own dick, working it in rhythm with Ricky’s thrusts and making himself moan even louder. A second later, Ricky’s pretty sure they’re both almost there, both about to tumble over that edge, and sure enough Justin’s yelling his name and arching his back against him, his walls pulsing around his dick in a way that makes him dizzy. 

Ricky can just barely see the substantial mess Justin’s just made on the sheets in front of them and before he can really do anything else, he’s being hit with his own brick wall of an orgasm, spilling inside of Justin and collapsing almost fully onto his back as he keeps pushing in and out, working himself through it. His limbs are full of pins and needles as he pulls out a minute later, and he almost falls backwards onto the floor he’s so dizzy. 

Justin’s flipping over to look at Ricky and catches his wrist, steadying him and then pulling him down so that he’s horizontal on top of him. Justin’s lips are on Ricky’s, hot and passionate. Their dicks are a mess between them, pressed together while both of them still throb with the aftershocks of their orgasms. 

“We’re doing that again. I mean not like right this second because it might actually kill both of us, but we’re doing it again,” Justin mumbles a few moments later, and Ricky pulls their lips apart just enough to look into Justin’s dark eyes. 

“Absolutely.”

“I fucking love you,” Justin tells him, and Ricky smiles.

“I fucking love you too.”

Ricky kisses Justin one more time and then somehow manages to pull his limbs up and off of him until he’s in a standing position. He reaches for Justin’s hand, steadying him as he hauls himself up as well. He stretches his limbs and winces, making Ricky give him a sideways look. 

Justin takes a few steps and Ricky can’t help but notice he’s a little unsteady and stiff on his feet. Justin smiles at Ricky, shaking his head when he sees concern cross his face. 

“You’ve got bruises, I can’t walk. I’d say we did pretty well,” Justin jokes, turning and planting a sloppy kiss on Ricky’s forehead. “Come shower with me,” he says, and Ricky laughs quietly, smacking his ass as he follows him to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> wheresyoursavior.tumblr.com


End file.
